Trains, including subway trains or railway trains, have been operated as an alternative for solving traffic congestion in metropolitan areas, and subway or railway lines have been consistently extended.
Because the train travels in tunnels, which are underground spaces, for a long period of time, and travels often at night, there is a need for a guidance system for safely evacuating passengers from a disaster or an accident occurring in the tunnel or on a traveling route.
Furthermore, because it is difficult for the passengers to ensure visibility at night or at a dark place such as a tunnel where light does not enter from the outside, the passengers cannot recognize an evacuation route to a safe place, and as a result, an importance of the guidance system is further emphasized.
In the related art, emergency exit lamps are just installed in the tunnel, thereby guiding the passengers to a safe place from a disaster and an accident.
However, the method causes the passengers to suffer from a difficulty in finding the emergency exit guide lamps in an urgent situation, and the passenger cannot recognize a direction that guides the passengers to a place closest to the emergency exit from the current positions of the passengers, and as a result, there is a problem in that it is impossible to efficiently evacuate the passengers to the safe place.
Moreover, because due to the structure of the train, evacuation directions, in which the passengers exit through a plurality of doors, are different in accordance with a disaster or accident occurrence point, there is a limitation in informing the passengers, who exit through doors of a subway train or a railway train, of the evacuation direction only by using guide light such as the emergency exit guide lamps, and seriously, there is a problem in that a loss of life may be increased due to misjudgments of the passengers.
Therefore, the present applicant has developed the present invention in order to solve the above problems, and as literature of related art, there is Korean Patent No. 10-0547919 (entitled ‘Emergency Escape Guide Apparatus’).